Exiting outlet mechanisms comprise a water joint, a hand shower and a wall set, the water joint is assembled to a shower arm, the hand shower is connected to the water joint via flexible pipe, the wall set is fixed to the wall for the hand shower to hold the hand shower. However, existing outlet mechanisms are single used, with many components, complicated structural, thus needed to be improved.